Top Dollar
Top Dollar is a supporting antagonist in James O'Barr’s graphic novel The Crow, and the main antagonist of the 1994 film adaptation of the same name. In the film, he was portrayed by Michael Wincott, who also played Michael Korda in Metro, Philo Gant in Strange Days, and Scroop in Disney's Treasure Planet. Biography Graphic novel In O'Barr’s graphic novel, Top Dollar is a small-time drug dealer and one of a gang of thugs who murders musician Eric Draven and his girlfriend Shelley Webster for fun. One year later, Eric is brought back from the dead by a mysterious crow, and seeks vengeance on his and Shelley’s murderers. He finds Top Dollar at a meeting with his men, and shoots him in head, killing him. Film In the film adaptation, Top Dollar is a mobster who controls Detroit's street gangs along with his half-sister and lover Myca. Every year on Devil’s Night, his men loot and rob the city, setting several buildings on fire to intimidate law enforcement. He is responsible for the deaths of both Eric Draven and his girlfriend, Shelly Webster. When Shelley started a petition to fight unjust tenant eviction in a building Top Dollar owned, he sent a gang of his men to rape her and drive her out of her house on Devil’s Night. Unfortunately, Eric came home that night as they were raping her, which resulted in both of them getting killed. One year later, a mysterious crow brings Eric back to life, and he sets about avenge his and Shelley's death by killing the men responsible. He eliminates Top Dollar’s lieutenants until there was only one left — a low-level minion named Skank. When Eric leaves one of his hsnchmen, Gideon, alive as a message, he tries to warn Top Dollar. However Top Dollar thinks he's making it up so he drives a sword through his throat, killing him. As Top Dollar holds a meeting with the city’s other gang leaders, Eric breaks in and demands that they hand Skank over. A gunfight ensues and Eric kills Skank along with several of the gang leaders. Top Dollar escapes with Myca and his right-hand man Grange. Top Dollar and Grange kidnaps Shelly’s friend Sarah, forcing Eric back into action to rescue her. After Grange and Myca’s deaths, Eric ends up fighting Top Dollar on the roof of a church. The mob boss claims responsibility for what happened to Eric and Shelly, but before he can kill him again, Eric gives Top Dollar the "30 hours of pain" Shelley suffered, which he absorbed from police sergeant Albrecht. Top Dollar then falls from the roof and is impaled on the horns of a gargoyle. Gallery Top Dollar 2.png|Top Dollar's introduction Top Dollar 3.png|Top Dollar speaking with his henchmen Top Dollar 4.png|Top Dollar interrogating one of his associates for information on Eric Top Dollar 5.png|Top Dollar listening to a henchman's story about Eric Top Dollar 6.png|Top Dollar holding a private meeting with various criminals Well Cant Have Him.JPG|Top Dollar refusing to hand Skank over to Eric Top dollar faces the crow.jpg Top Dollar 7.png|Top Dollar confronting Eric inside a cathedral Top Dollar 8.png|Top Dollar after his battle with Eric on the cathedral's roof Top Dollar's death.png|Top Dollar's body is impaled on the horns of a gargoyle Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Addicts Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rapists Category:The Heavy Category:Anarchist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Pimps Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Torturer Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Mastermind Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Mentally Ill Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Neutral Evil Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Nameless Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Traitor Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil